


【德哈】圣诞迷情

by sniff_xiuxiu



Category: Drarry - Fandom, 德哈 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniff_xiuxiu/pseuds/sniff_xiuxiu
Summary: *战后八年级时的鸡飞狗跳小甜饼*所有不符合原著的情节请一律按私设处理，我舍不得他们任何一个人离开我们
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	【德哈】圣诞迷情

**Author's Note:**

> *战后八年级时的鸡飞狗跳小甜饼  
> *所有不符合原著的情节请一律按私设处理，我舍不得他们任何一个人离开我们

【一】  
在今年五月份与伏地魔的最终战役里，霍格沃茨全校师生空前团结，拿下了战役的胜利。  
当黑云散去的时候，所有人都以为这个多灾多难的学校自此终于可以恢复宁静。所以，在学校秉持着学术严谨的态度，要求所有因为战争而耽误学业的七年级生延迟一年毕业时，连最厌恶学习的那批学生都没有过多的反对。而我们的黑头发救世主甚至觉得这是件天大的好事，或许这没有伏地魔的平静一年可以让他好好享受一下正常人的学生时代——比如谈一段正常的恋爱什么的。  
显然不只是哈利这么想。虽然战争的结果几乎是完美的——这多亏了凤凰社冲锋在前，学生们支援在后；当然也不能忘记斯莱特林们精彩的奠定胜局的里应外合——但是战争这两个字本身就带着浓重的悲情色彩。在座的八年级们或多或少都失去了一些珍贵的东西，仿佛一夜之间长大的学生们更加珍惜他们现在拥有的珍宝。霍格沃茨一夜之间仿佛成了媚娃聚集地，出双入对的情侣们恨不得时时刻刻把另一半拴在裤腰带上。  
所以在数不清的有关于爱情的祈祷中，梅林听漏了哈利的也无可厚非——他确实给了魔法界救世主一段了不得的恋爱，但似乎离“正常”这个词语相差甚远。  
事情要从八年级的圣诞节说起。  
霍格沃茨作为一个不知道存在了多少年的魔法学校，总是有许多不成文的规矩，或是奇妙的传承。比如黑魔法防御术教师背负的诅咒，又比如这个学校每逢佳节必出事的传统。

圣诞节一早，哈利就被邓布利多从餐桌旁带走。而后被告知作为冉冉升起的魔法界救世之星，他有义务接受预言家日报的采访，在圣诞节这个欢乐的日子里露个面——“大难不死的男孩”，还是整整两次，活着的哈利波特本身就是一个了不得的象征。  
我们不能责怪初次见到救世主本人的小记者过于兴奋，等他终于肯放过哈利时，家养小精灵们已经把霍格沃茨午餐后的长桌都清理了个干净。  
等哈利饥肠辘辘的回到宿舍的时候，罗恩正坐在他的床上无比积极的替他整理收到的圣诞节礼物——那礼物整整摆了一床也摆不下。  
“我饿死了。”哈利却没心情欣赏。  
“哦，为什么不试试这个？”罗恩顺手塞给哈利一盒巧克力，“这看起来挺好吃的。”  
“哦我简直要爱死你了。”哈利把其中一块塞进嘴里。  
然而很快他就感觉到了不对劲。  
“梅林，这是蜂蜜公爵整整一个加隆一块的巧克力，你从哪里搞来的？”  
罗恩看起来像是受到了冒犯：“嘿，我现在也是个英雄了，只要我想，十个加隆一块也买得起。”  
“恭喜英雄罗恩韦斯莱今非昔比。”哈利装作热情的赞扬，肉麻的让他红头发的好友都有些不好意思。  
“好吧，这个确实不是我买的，我从你礼物堆里拿的，刚拆封我还没来得及吃。”罗恩指了指滚到哈利脚下的一小团银绿色的包装纸。  
“所以这是我的礼物？”哈利捡起那团包装纸，“一个斯莱特林送给我礼物？而你刚刚还让我吃了一块？！”  
罗恩似乎也意识到了不妥：“你是救世主，有几个离经叛道的斯莱特林仰慕者也不是什么奇怪的事情……吧？单看最后一战的表现，斯莱特林们好像也不是那么坏……再说，能通过猫头鹰送来的礼物都是经过学校层层检验的，吃一块也不会有什么问题——一个加隆一块，不吃才是傻子！”  
哈利扶额：“那迷情剂呢？据我所知你六年级中招的时候，罗米达万妮的巧克力也是寄送的。”在邓布利多那个老疯子看起来，比起真正的危险物品，迷情剂只是个无伤大雅的丰富人学生时代的小玩笑。也是因为这个，这种爱情魔药才能逃脱霍格沃茨的检验。  
听到这个，刚刚心里还有些打鼓的罗恩再次挺直了腰杆。  
“这我向你保证，里头绝对没有这东西。你知道的，上回中招之后赫敏生气的很，她逼迫我记住了乔治和弗雷德商店里所有迷情剂的样子和味道。”罗恩仿佛回想起了什么可怕的事情，“那简直比魔法史考试还要烦人。”  
哈利看看盒子又看看罗恩，决定相信他的红头发好友一次。再说，他现在的确没有任何不正常的反应。哈利塞了第二块巧克力在自己嘴里并以顶尖找球手的敏捷拍开了罗恩伸过来的爪子——一加隆一块的巧克力就是不一样，哈利决定吃独食。

哈利八年级的圣诞夜过的平平无奇，吃过晚餐后，走廊里全都是嘴唇黏在一起的情侣。在哈利推开无数个向他示好并试图在槲寄生下捉住他的男男女女之后，他决定还是去一个人呆着比较好。  
梅林啊，我身上肯定沾满了迷情剂的味道。哈利溜回格兰芬多塔楼，拉起袖子嫌弃的闻了闻。之前我怎么不知道自己这么受欢迎，或许让一个魔法界救世主为他们着迷是一件说出去很有面子的事。哈利腹诽。  
想点好的伙计。哈利拍拍自己的脸，起码这是你过的最安静祥和的一个圣诞节了。  
梅林在上，事实证明什么时候话都不能说的太满，可怜的没有夜生活的救世主直到第二天才见识到昨晚发生了一场多大的乱子。

第二天一早，当他走进礼堂大厅准备享用自己早餐的时候，四个长桌旁都不太对劲——大概有三分之一的人缺席了这次早餐，而剩下的三分之二里面又有起码三分之一显得格外不正常。原本四种颜色泾渭分明的长桌旁现在乱的像没洗干净的调色盘。  
哈利的好室友西莫——非要把拉文德布朗抱到腿上，关系向来很好的帕蒂尔姐妹——正坐在拉文克劳的长桌旁为一个男人争风吃醋，韦斯莱家的小妹妹金妮——哦她根本就没有出现在长桌旁。  
“嗨哥们，昨天你去哪了？”罗恩拍上了还呆愣着的哈利的肩膀。  
“睡觉——救世主是一个不愿意打扰别人亲热的可怜人。你昨晚是不是没回塔楼？”  
罗恩低下头装模作样的清了下嗓子，在他开口前赫敏急忙岔开话题。  
“我觉得哈利可能很想知道这里发生了什么，对吗？”哈利感受到赫敏狠狠掐了他一下。  
“哦，对，我是说，很想知道。”哈利边说边偷偷给罗恩一个“你可以啊”的眼神。  
“我早就说过邓布利多不在学校里禁止迷情剂是一件无比错误的决定。”赫敏翻了个白眼，“我还特地提醒过西莫不要乱吃来路不明的东西。”赫敏摊摊手，看着拉文德把西莫凑到她鼻子底下的脸推开。她又转向帕蒂尔姐妹——他们正在为谁能够喂那个拉文克劳下一口饭而争执。  
“我昨晚看见她俩分享了一盒巧克力。”  
“至于金妮——”赫敏拉长了声音，“有个斯莱特林五年级好像对她有点什么想法。”  
“哦别担心，我已经教训过他了。”罗恩补充道，“赫敏的迷情剂识别课程还是很有效的，在她刚吃下去的时候我就发现了，现在她在庞弗雷夫人那里——事实上现在医疗翼被中了迷情剂的人挤满了。”  
“那这里怎么还有这么多……嗯……惊悚的组合？”  
“熬制解药的春生月见草用完了，去晚了的人只能等下个月月圆。”罗恩耸耸肩，“不过这场面还挺刺激的不是，看起来我们得习惯这个。”  
“所以说别乱吃来路不明的东西。”哈利做出总结，“我开始后悔吃掉昨天那一盒巧克力了。”  
“别担心哥们，我的迷情剂识别还是很靠谱的，你现在不是没感受到任何不对劲的地方吗？”  
哈利几乎要被说服了——如果他没听到下一秒在他身后响起的熟悉声音的话。  
“劳驾尊贵的救世主和他两位英雄朋友动动自己的身子，我假设你们的双脚并没有被皮皮鬼粘在礼堂门口？”

哈利觉得心脏漏跳了一拍。

【二】  
“劳驾？”德拉科傲慢的腔调再次响起在哈利耳边，“据我所知救世主并没有被黑魔王打坏脑子。”  
哈利听到这长长的斯莱特林式讽刺后涨红了脸，拉着罗恩和赫敏给身后的人让出一条路。  
“路这么宽你就不能稍微绕绕道？”罗恩小声嘟囔，换来德拉科一个皮笑肉不笑的表情。  
“只有黄鼠狼才钻小路，斯莱特林虽然狡猾但从来都堂堂正正，韦斯莱。”  
“说得好德拉科。”布莱斯扎比尼大喊。显然不止一个人注意到了礼堂门口的小骚乱，斯莱特林们几乎是全体起立迎接他们归来的王子，潘西甚至直接冲上来，像一个游走球一样撞进德拉科的怀里——这招来了扎比尼的一阵口哨声。他们中的大多数人已经整整半年没有看到德拉科了。  
当然，哈利也已经整整半年没有看到这头颜色灿烂的金发了。

上次见到德拉科马尔福的时候，对方的发色远远没有这回光鲜。事实上如果非要说的话，那时候德拉科狼狈极了。那正是在最终大战期间，哈利跟随着疼痛伤疤的指引摸到了伏地魔身边，魂片引起的共情能力让他感受到伏地魔心中前所未有的愤怒之情。而这一切的源头全是由于那个正倒在地上喘息的金发斯莱特林——他已经承受了一个两个或者更多个来自黑魔王的钻心剜骨。  
他发现自己被背叛了，黑魔王趁着德拉科最虚弱的时候对他使用了摄神取念。  
伏地魔看到了德拉科和斯内普在格里莫广场与凤凰社众人的集会，看到了他们在讨论怎么能够中和他留下的黑暗魔药，最终成功拿到了雷古勒斯留下的挂坠盒；他还看到了德拉科在塔楼上将邓布利多缴械……  
但伏地魔没能再深入下去，他没能继续看到他最关心的老魔杖的最终归属——因为德拉科用力将他推出了自己的脑海。  
“你知道这个魔杖并不属于我，小马尔福先生。我想现在我找到原因了。”  
“是的，他不属于你，而且也永远不会属于你。”德拉科艰难喘息着说，一颗颗汗珠混着尘土从他的脸颊上留下来。  
“未必。”伏地魔冲德拉科举起魔杖，“鉴于你的背叛行为，我本不该对你这样仁慈——看来我只能事后去找卢修斯聊聊。”  
“阿瓦达——”  
索性救世主再一次拯救了世界，在伏地魔还没来得及念完咒语的时候，格兰芬多三人组冲了进来。  
在他们炸毁了整整一排教室之后，四个人暂时得以逃脱，他们藏在城堡的盔甲后面疯狂喘气。  
“劳驾帮帮忙，最起码扶我一把，波特。”德拉科有气无力但仍旧颐指气使的说。  
哈利拉过德拉科的手臂，把他架在自己肩头，用自己的身体支撑他站起来。“我以为你应该先谢谢我们救了你的命。”  
“我现在没空跟你吵架，波特宝宝，或许你说话之前应该学会先思考一下，我是为了谁才弄成这副样子。”  
事实证明，精神无比紧张的时候，连跟死对头斗嘴都是一件值得高兴的事情。四个人平复了一会儿，德拉科晃晃悠悠的扶着哈利自己站起来。  
“你去哪？你应该去找庞弗雷夫人。”哈利低声说。  
“别管我，别忘了你该做的事。我得去黑湖底，斯莱特林需要一个领导人。”德拉科对着盔甲的反光整理了一下衣领和头发——虽然脸色不佳眼下仍有青灰，但那个斯莱特林王子又回来了。  
哈利鬼使神差似的拍了一下德拉科的肩膀。  
“哦，有灰。”  
德拉科在转身前沉默着看了救世主一会儿，又在哈利感觉到非常不自在之前别开了视线。  
“Good Luck，Potter.”德拉科说完，嘴唇又抿成一条细线。

正是从那个时候起，哈利觉得他从来没有了解过自己这个名义上的死对头，而对方甚至没给他再去了解的机会——战后马尔福家少爷仿佛又变回了原来那个娇贵的小混蛋，在圣芒戈毫不客气的占用医疗资源，一疗养就是整整半年。  
哈利甚至以为自己再也见不到他了。不过还好，在这个八年级圣诞节后的第一天，他终于还是再次出现在了霍格沃茨。  
不可否认的，哈利在这半年里想了很多关于德拉科的事——事实上，德拉科是他这半年里想的最多的人。德拉科的家世，德拉科的性格，德拉科的外貌，德拉科冒死对抗伏地魔的理由……每一件事对哈利来说都好像变成了一个谜。  
而当这个谜团再次出现在他面前的时候，谁能抵挡住往更深处触碰了解的欲望呢？  
哈利忍不住的观察他，甚至连自己是怎么被拽到餐桌旁坐下的都不知道。

半年不见，他一头灿烂的浅金色头发变长了许多，看起来很柔软的发丝被拢起来扎在脑后；他坐在斯莱特林众人的包围圈中心左右逢源；他好像面无表情的讲了一个冷笑话，因为周围的人都笑的很开心；他喝光了杯子里的南瓜汁，哦，德拉科右手上什么时候多了这样一个盘蛇戒指——虽然不符合格兰芬多的审美但不可否认很称他苍白有力的手指……  
哦不，他好像要离开了，并且没打算给救世主任何一个眼神。  
哈利竟然觉得有些失落，虽然他自己都不知道自己在失落什么。鉴于他们两个入学前五年的关系，不打招呼，没有眼神交流才是最最正常不过的相处方式。可哈利就是失落极了。  
哈利眼睛黏在德拉科身上，直到那个金发脑袋消失在礼堂大门外再也不见。也许是因为他的目光存在感太强了，邻座吃的正香的罗恩都有所察觉。  
“哥们，你这可不对劲，你盯着马尔福盯了一个早上了，这眼神比帕蒂尔姐妹还吓人。”罗恩说完自顾自的笑起来。  
哈利却好像找到答案似的狠狠握住罗恩的手。  
“看着我，哥们。”哈利绷紧脸问，“德拉科马尔福会给我送圣诞礼物的几率有多大？”  
“这真是个吓人的假设。”罗恩吃了一惊，“不过也不是没可能，咱们怎么说都救了他一命呢对不对。”罗恩的重点有点歪，但哈利选择性的只听他想听到的那一点。  
如果那一盒巧克力是来自一个铂金发色的斯莱特林，那么自己的一切不对劲都说的通了。  
“听着罗恩，赫敏，我有些不对劲。”  
“你终于发现了。”罗恩啃着苹果派上下扫视他的好友。  
“别打岔，我要说的事情你们别害怕，它真的是很少见的那种——但他就是发生了。”哈利有些语无伦次。  
“嘿，我们打败了伏地魔，我们不会怕。”  
“我一定被德拉科马尔福下了迷情剂，就是昨天那个银绿色包装的巧克力。”  
在罗恩的叉子掉在地上之前，哈利已经一阵风似的跟在马尔福后面蹿出了礼堂。  
“他说什么？”罗恩惊恐的看了一眼他的女朋友，眼底映出对方同样惊恐的眼神。  
“我想起绝望的事情。”两人的目光扫过黏在一起的西莫与拉文德，同时干巴巴的说。

【三】  
哈利冲出礼堂就后悔了，他的格兰芬多式冲动告诉他要去追上德拉科，但却没告诉他追上之后应该干什么。总不能揪着马尔福的领子问他，你是不是给我下了迷情剂，因为我他妈现在觉得你该死的迷人。  
用梅林的蕾丝内裤发誓，他要是真的问了这话，不出一个小时，霍格沃茨校报就会出新的头条内容了。保不齐这还会成为斯莱特林内部继“波特臭大粪”之后又一个全院笑料。  
面对伏地魔都没有退缩过的救世主犹豫了，他抓抓自己乱蓬蓬的脑袋，开始思考现在回到礼堂边装作什么都没发生的样子还来不来得及。  
可那样赫敏一定会刨根问底，我还是一样得向她承认，现在我觉得马尔福该死的迷人——哈利甚至说不出这和上校报头条哪个更糟。  
这边哈利内心正在天人交战，可那边很快肇事者就替他选出了答案。  
德拉科早就注意到那个热锅蚂蚁一般的救世主了，那个绿眼睛波特从今天一早看到自己时就尤其不对劲。如果说一开始他还不能确定的话，那从他跟在自己屁股后面追出礼堂时德拉科就可以断定，这个不对劲的源头就是自己。  
他总不会是也想像潘西那样冲过来给我个拥抱吧？德拉科对自己的想法嗤之以鼻，但又无可否认的，只是想象一下那个画面竟然都让他觉得期待得很。  
或许只是愚蠢的格兰芬多终于开窍，想给他不再对立的死对头说声谢谢也说不定呢。德拉科心里冒出一点微小的希冀，瞧，你都破天荒给波特送礼物了，他表达一下感谢还不是理所当然。德拉科得承认，不论是他七年级还是八年级走进霍格沃茨校门时心里都藏着些不可告人的小秘密，区别只是一个是非常难搞的如何打败伏地魔，一个是更加难搞的怎么拐走一个波特。  
斯莱特林循序渐进，斯莱特林小心谨慎。德拉科执行八年级计划第一步——寄出一个圣诞礼物时可没想到这么快就能收到回报。既然救世主送上门来，那当然没有把人放走的道理——斯莱特林们也是最大的机会主义者。  
于是他在走廊拐角抓住了那个显然想逃跑的绿眼睛格兰芬多。  
“圣诞快乐？”魔法史上的第一次，德拉科挑起的话头是如此的和谐友好平平无奇——如果不考虑他正展开双臂撑在墙上把救世主整个堵在墙角的行为的话。  
梅林啊，哈利在内心尖叫，他离得太近了，近到自己都能数清楚他的每一根睫毛。这挺刺激的，哈利想，我现在感觉像是吃了一整袋鼻血牛轧糖。哈利着实被德拉科的动作吓了一跳，在确定逃走无望之后彻底放弃抵抗，涨红了脸有气无力的回了一句。  
“托你的福。”   
德拉科听完挑了挑眉，似乎发现了什么有趣的东西似的。他伸出两根手指从哈利的巫师袍口袋里揪出了一块没吃完的蜂蜜公爵和被团成一团的银绿色包装纸。  
“我想，也许救世主是来向我表示感谢的？”德拉科终于收回了手臂，用两只苍白修长的手把那皱皱巴巴的一团展平，戴着盘蛇戒指的手指在中央那个墨绿色的花体D上点了两下。  
“果然是你！”  
“我以为，只要不是色盲的话应该都会发现它和格兰芬多愚蠢的金黄色格格不入，而斯莱特林也没几个D开头的学生愿意搭理救世主。”  
哈利明明肚子里有很多想要反驳的话——金黄色一点也不愚蠢，D也可能是公爵的缩写，没有人不愿意搭理救世主——但是面对那张越凑越近的苍白精致的脸，哈利连半个单词都没说出来。  
而德拉科仿佛浑然未觉似的，他略长的头发擦着哈利的耳廓，把那一团银绿包装塞回到哈利的口袋里。那个金发小混蛋从他身边退开时，哈利好像还听到了一声若有若无的叹气。  
“看来格兰芬多并没有教会他的学生最基本的礼貌，他们甚至对别人的礼物吝惜说一声感谢。”德拉科后退两步，给被堵在墙角的哈利留出一条路，然后自己转身。  
果然拐走一个绿眼睛波特比打败伏地魔还让人头疼。德拉科转身的瞬间在心里诅咒梅林，天知道脸爆红语无伦次的救世主多有吸引力，这害他在心里念了一百遍循序渐进。  
可梅林估计笃定不让德拉科的计划顺利执行，在他准备离开的时候，一双手从后面拽住了他的袖子。  
“谢谢。”哈利脸再次爆红，几乎是压低了声音吼出来，“我是说，我怀疑你对我下了迷药。”救世主终于想起了他跑出礼堂的目的，向嫌疑人宣告了这项甜蜜的罪名。  
然而语言的魅力就在这里，当说出这句话的时间地点人物和氛围都不对的时候，最严厉的指控也能变得像是在调情。  
德拉科的蓝眼睛几乎是瞬间就亮了起来，哈利在那惊喜的亮光中照见自己三分腼腆五分恼火十分着迷的脸。如果说刚见到德拉科的时候哈利认为自己的指控只有五分真实的话，到现在他已经在心里把德拉科偷心贼的罪名坐实并宣判了。  
我完了，哈利绝望的想，不只是霍格沃茨校报，估计明天预言家日报的头版也能刊登魔法界救世主的一篇花边新闻呢。   
当然，如果你以为这就是最糟的就太天真了。内心充满绝望迷恋的救世主什么做不出来呢？所以当德拉科吻下来的时候，哈利选择主动环住他的脖子也不是件多难理解的事，哦当然，主动张开的牙关，纠缠的唇齿和甜蜜动听的喘息也不是。哈利几乎是报复性的在回应德拉科——在对方用犬齿磕到他嘴唇的时候，哈利原本抱在德拉科后颈上的手插进柔软灿烂的金发里，说不上是爱抚还是泄愤的拽了拽对方因为这半年头发变长而扎起的小辫子。  
既然让这个圣诞变得更荒谬是梅林的意思，他魔法界的子民们有义务让这位大魔法师的愿望成真。  
所以这个吻结束后，德拉科问道：“交往吗，波特？”  
受到太多刺激的救世主觉得自己已经不会惊讶了，他抬起袖子擦擦肿胀的嘴唇，用绿眼睛回瞪德拉科。  
有几个人在要求交往的时候还用姓氏称呼别人？哈利一边在心里吐槽，一边飞快的点了点头。  
反正我中了迷情剂，迷恋之下同意才是最正常的行为。哈利用一个绝佳的无法反驳的理由迅速说服了自己。

【四】  
“操你，马尔福，我们要迟到了！”哈利用力推开了那张还想凑过来的精致英俊的脸，“下节还是斯内普的魔药课，我会被扣分扣到死。”  
“德拉科，哈利。”并不担心被扣分扣到死的斯莱特林好整以暇，甚至还有心情纠正他新男友的称呼问题。在哈利生气之前，德拉科牵起他的手，在上课后空旷无人的走廊里飞跑起来，把费尔奇的大叫留在身后。  
索性两个人都还有点理智，觉得似乎不应该在迟到之后还在斯内普的课上过分招摇。所以，在推开教室门前，两个人不约而同松开了手。这时哈利感觉到手背被轻轻摩挲了下。  
事实上，不管两个人是不是牵着手，一个波特和一个马尔福双双在斯内普的课上迟到就是件很引人注目的事——虽然哈利迟到并不稀奇，但德拉科绝对是个魔药课上的好学生。一时间教室里的所有人都看向门口。  
斯内普显然也很意外。  
“格兰芬多斯莱特林各扣十分。”斯内普的死亡视线在两人之间扫射，最终停在哈利通红的嘴唇上，“在我还没决定要把两个学院分数全部扣光之前，赶紧找个位置坐下，波特和马尔福先生。”  
哈利找了个靠墙角的位置，马尔福抖抖袍子坐到了他身边，然后一只手搭在哈利肩上探过身子去取墙角柜子里的坩埚。哈利发誓，他听见了教室里一片小心翼翼的抽气声。  
你还好吧哈利。罗恩隔着半个教室冲哈利对口型。  
还好。哈利也无声的回答。罗恩显然很不放心，一秒三回头看向哈利这边，最后被忍无可忍的斯内普用课本拍在脑袋上。  
梅林作证，哈利想，在离开他红头发好友后这段有限的时间内，他不仅好得很，还收获了一个新鲜的斯莱特林男朋友。  
“劳驾，或许你能帮帮可怜的德拉科切一下这沓水仙根？”哈利正再一次感叹生活的荒谬，他新出炉的男朋友却不给他感慨人生的机会——一把明显符合斯莱特林审美的精致银质小刀被塞进哈利的手里。  
哈利感受到刀柄上仍旧残留的余温，心不在焉的胡乱切着桌板上的魔药材料。  
梅林啊，待会他该怎么跟罗恩和赫敏解释，他迟到完全是因为和德拉科在走廊上忘情的接吻——脑子里浮现出糟糕画面的哈利满脸痛苦，他快把头塞进桌洞里了。  
“我不认为毁掉这份作业是件好的选择，特别是在我们还迟到了的基础上，哈利。”德拉科一边搅动坩埚中的液体，一边阻止对方把已经切的奇形怪状的水仙根茎变得更糟。  
哈利看着自己无意识的杰作窘迫极了，慌忙放下小刀，双手攥紧巫师袍  
“换个位置哈利，你看着坩埚，在颜色变红的时候叫我”。德拉科接替了哈利的任务，挽起袖子准备工作，“哦，还有，我想你可怜的袍子并没有做错什么，如果非要攥着点东西才能让你好受的话，拿着这个。”  
哈利感觉放在身侧的手指被一点一点轻柔的掰开，然后手心里被塞进了什么东西。  
是一只纸鹤。  
心跳好像突然就不受控制了，哈利猛然转头看向德拉科。  
“别用那么愚蠢的眼神看着我，如果你不想斯内普教授下一秒就出现在我们面前的话。”德拉科低着头切东西，努力用刻薄的言语掩饰微微有点发红的脸。  
魔药课的后半段，把窘迫摆在脸上的哈利和把窘迫藏得很好的德拉科没有过多的交流，但不得不说他们的默契还不错，以至于前来找茬的斯内普都没能说出什么挑刺的话。  
“斯莱特林加十五分，为了马尔福先生在课堂上的卓越表现。”  
哈利拿绿眼睛瞪斯内普，因为他好像没有再表扬一下马尔福先生搭档的准备。  
“格兰芬多加五分，因为他很好的控制住了自己的愚蠢，没有毁掉一锅完美的魔药。”最终斯内普勉为其难的说。  
哈利恨乌及屋翻了个白眼，把气撒在身边的斯莱特林身上。“偏心的老蝙蝠。”  
“这不公正，哈利，我们护短得很。”德拉科似乎意有所指，微笑着冲哈利伸出手，“也许你还记得我们还有一节黑魔法防御术？”  
德拉科在邀请哈利一起去上课，而梅林知道，要不是罗恩及时出声打断，哈利真的要在众目睽睽之下把手搭上去了。  
“我想也许你需要跟我们解释一下到底发生了什么。”罗恩和赫敏用同样的姿势抱着臂堵在哈利面前。  
“哦，好，我是说，当然。”哈利手忙脚乱的把纸鹤藏进口袋里，借着宽大衣袖的掩护乞求般推推德拉科示意他先走。  
“一会去找你。”在听到哈利的小声嘀咕后，德拉科才勉强满意，穿过罗恩和赫敏先走一步。而这一切都没能逃过赫敏的眼睛，她紧皱的眉头颇有麦格教授的风范。  
“解释。”赫敏说。  
“我中了迷情剂所以现在该死的想跟德……马尔福谈恋爱。”哈利心一横脱口而出。  
没什么不好说的，一切都是因为该死的迷情剂。哈利安慰自己。  
“你见过这么理智的迷情剂受害者么？！”罗恩大叫，他觉得哈利的表现简直侮辱了赫敏让他背诵的十英尺长迷情剂特性。  
“我又不知道！”哈利也叫道，“你们又不是不知道他的魔药成绩有多好！”  
罗恩求助性的看向赫敏想寻找一个答案，他觉得哈利说的也有点道理——毕竟在他看来，哈利波特就算被伏地魔打坏脑子，也不可能喜欢上德拉科马尔福。  
“你最好是中了迷情剂，哈利。”赫敏皱着眉说。

课间的质问告一段落，三人组在上课前最后一秒踏进黑魔法防御术的教室里——八年级的黑魔法防御术教师仍旧是邓布利多，而这位博学的老巫师仍旧坚持实践是最好的老师。  
“德拉科，哈利，也许今天可以请你们两个帮我示范一下缴械咒的正确使用方法。”邓布利多冲哈利招招手，后者攥紧了魔杖走上讲台。而德拉科好像没有想要示范的样子。  
“教授，我以为你还记得，从哈利对我施过一个缴械咒之后，它就完全臣服于他了——也就是说我没办法对哈利念出任何一个伤害性咒语。”德拉科说。  
哈利觉得自己一定在大庭广众之下脸红了，德拉科马尔福居然能把一件如此正常的事实说的这样暧昧不清。哈利劝自己冷静，他疯狂唾弃着自己的恋爱脑，却又不得不承认德拉科的话让他感觉很受用。  
“哦，是的，请原谅一个老人不太好的记性。”邓布利多藏在半月形玻璃后面的眼睛眨了眨，“那么哈利请先回去，我的魔杖似乎也无法对你起作用。或许我想格兰杰小姐也许乐意和我做这个示范。”  
哈利想要赶快从众目睽睽之下回到好友身边去，但一道无法忽略的目光却一直停在他身上——毫无疑问是德拉科的，他正让扎比尼离他远点，好在身边再留出一个人的位置。  
过来。德拉科用嘴型示意。  
他赢了。哈利盯着那双蓝眼睛再次绝望的想。在罗恩无比受伤的表情下，哈利站到了德拉科身边——德拉科还向他的红头发好友挑衅似的抬抬眉，这让罗恩看起来更糟了。

赫敏的示范相当精彩，但可惜的是，台下的观众似乎都无心学习，显然台下发生的事情更加有话题度。  
感谢邓布利多的仁慈，他的课堂比斯内普的要轻松活泼的多，这也就方便了学生们在听课时搞些什么小动作。  
几乎所有人的通讯徽章都闪个不停——这小东西还是赫敏在五年级时为了给乌姆里奇添麻烦搞出来的，现在经过改进已然成为学生们上课摸鱼聊天必备神器。至于聊天的内容，那当然是接连两节课都黏在一起的斯莱特林院草和格兰芬多黄金男孩。  
如果说第一节课大家还可以骗自己，两个人是因为都迟到才不得不勉强搭档的话，那么经过刚才，连纳威都觉出来这俩人非常不对劲。  
一时间众人聊的火热，但由于两个学院过往复杂的爱恨情仇，没有一个格兰芬多愿意把一个斯莱特林放进讨论组——当然反过来也一样——信息和立场的完全不对称让两边讨论的画风完全背道而驰。

潘西是女王：我不明白我为什么这么惊讶，按说我早就应该预料到有这么可怕的一天。  
克拉布今天也很饿：我懂，纵使我的占卜课没有及格过，但我也得说，从一年级德拉科不停找哈利波特麻烦时我就正确预言了——他俩早晚会是一对。但这并不妨碍我的下巴有自己的想法，它快要掉下来了。  
女友位招租：也许是因为来的太突然了？我得炫耀一下，我是少数几个见过德拉科追求救世主计划书的人，那时间线都快拉长到学期末了。  
院花达芙妮：计划赶不上变化。所以说希望哪天大家早上出门上课，看见一个从斯莱特林级长室出来的波特都保持斯莱特林应有的优雅好吗？  
女友位招租：赌十个金加隆，一个月以内。  
潘西是女王：哦扎比尼你这个小混蛋，要是让德拉科知道你死定了——我是说，我也赌十个，两个星期内。  
……

放下斯莱特林们的无聊赌约不提，格兰芬多讨论组远没这么快活。事实上，如果通讯徽章有语音功能的话，整间教室保准会像尖叫棚屋。

剑圣隆巴顿：？  
西莫炸坩埚：？¿  
迪安托马斯：？¿ ？  
韦斯莱是你们的王：杀千刀的马尔福！！！哈利中了迷情剂！！！  
我不是万事通：。

今天霍格沃茨的课堂仍旧生机勃勃呢，邓布利多捋着胡子慈爱的纵容做小动作的学生们——不管是正聊得火热的那一群，还是偷偷在巫师袍下扣紧十指的那两个。

【五】  
哈利波特和德拉科马尔福的花边新闻被学生们津津乐道了好几个星期。  
第一周时，每堂课都黏在一起的不寻常狮蛇组合惊掉了所有人的下巴；而到了第二周时，大部分人都已经能做到面无表情的经过躲在城堡盔甲后抓紧一切时间打啵的狗男男，某些神经比较强悍的斯莱特林——比如潘西帕金森——甚至还有闲心调侃一句年轻真好；而到了第三周的时候，连心有怨念的格兰芬多们都能很好的控制自己的情绪了。  
甚至在本周末的例行霍格莫德之旅，罗恩都没叫上哈利——毕竟和赫敏独处的机会不可多得，至于哈利，反正等下周月见草长出来，他又会回到大家的怀抱了。罗恩很乐观得想。  
虽然很意外的没有接到来自红头发好友的同游邀请，但是拥有了男朋友的哈利自然不可能落单。事实上，德拉科早已规划好了八年级的这次霍格莫德旅程——提前完成八年级计划的德拉科撕掉了之前写的拐走波特计划书，取而代之的是更长的约会行程表，这回他拥有足够的时间和心上人培养感情。  
要问霍格沃茨的年轻情侣必去的地方，一是走廊上的盔甲后面，另一个就必然是霍格莫德的帕笛芙夫人茶馆了。  
“虽然不知道这个充斥着俗套蕾丝花边和粉红少女心的茶馆有什么好的，但潘西她们坚持要我预定这里的座位。”德拉科嫌弃的拍拍小精灵洒落在他肩膀上的奇怪闪片说，“她们非说这会让人拥有一种奇怪的仪式感。”  
哈利找到最角落的那个位置坐下，那个地方摆放着一张舒适双人的秋千藤椅。“我看你还挺喜欢的，德拉科，别反驳。”哈利现在已经能很坦然的接受他和德拉科现在是一对的现实了，虽然他仍旧一厢情愿的觉得这都是一个强大的改良迷情剂的作用。但不得不说，他对这场莫名其妙开始的恋爱感觉还不坏。既然他向梅林祈祷想要拥有一场校园恋爱，那么现在他如愿以偿了。  
德拉科长相优越家世不坏，除了有时候说话刻薄了些，但总体来说斯莱特林王子的称号还算名副其实。而且经过这么多天的相处，哈利甚至可以微妙的洞悉某些刻薄话语下暗藏的弦外之音——斯莱特林别扭极了，想要他们好好的表达自己内心的情绪简直像是要了他们的命。  
比如哈利现在明白，德拉科马尔福好像真的有点喜欢他——要不他也不会下这该死的迷情剂。哈利觉得等到一切结束自己应该找德拉科好好聊聊，起码在各门课上俩人都还挺合拍的。  
不得不说，虽然哈利论证的过程有点问题，但得出的结论却意外的正确。  
自从发现了斯莱特林的别扭本性，哈利就有了一个全新爱好——毫不留情的把对方的本意翻译出来。不管是冷笑还是恼羞，德拉科的反应总不会让他失望。这次他当然也这么做了。  
“你到底要不要来感受一下这该死的仪式感，马尔福？”哈利没骨头似的倚在藤椅上看德拉科。  
“我当你在邀请我，波特。”  
顺理成章的，两人在这个情侣们的约会圣地接吻，藤椅的吊绳吱吱呀呀的晃起来。  
潘西说的对，在这个地方接吻确实有点不太一样的象征意味，好像已经被所有人承认了一样。  
“新年来我家过？”德拉科问。  
“也不是不行。”哈利答。

新的一周仍旧是从斯内普的魔药课开始的，就算这位不苟言笑的魔药大师也勉强习惯了出双入对的两个人，也不代表他可以容忍第二次的迟到行为。  
“各扣十分。”斯内普阴沉着脸，“外加课后禁闭。”  
哈利发出一声小声的呻吟，十分自然的踹了德拉科一脚。  
“你就是故意的，为了给格兰芬多扣分而不择手段。这下好了，还附赠一个禁闭。”  
“毫无道理的指控，哈利。”德拉科死不承认，“我们都被扣了分。”  
“就好像谁不知道似的。”哈利捏着嗓子模仿斯内普，“斯莱特林加十五分，为了马尔福先生的精彩表现。然后顶多看在我眼睛的份上给格兰芬多加上五分。”  
德拉科似乎被哈利的自知之明逗笑了。  
“放心，这回禁闭绝对是笔划算的买卖。”  
很快斯内普就证实了德拉科的话——他们被指派在晚上去挖禁林边上的月见草。  
“瞧，合法夜游权。”德拉科炫耀似的扬起下颌。  
“哦，当然，也是合法苦力。”哈利挖苦道。

两人宵禁后在学校走廊里碰头，哈利心情不很美妙的扛着锄头。  
“我每次晚上来禁林都不会有什么好事。”哈利嘟囔道。  
“那是因为黄金三人组总是缺少一份完备的计划——也许今天你想来见见一位老朋友。”  
德拉科冲禁林里吹了声口哨。  
“巴克比克？！”哈利认出了那只在四年级时带来大麻烦的鹰头马身有翼兽。  
“上学期一次夜游时的偶然发现。”德拉科相当得意的看着哈利欣喜的脸，“它自己飞回禁林的，而且它好像真的挺喜欢我，我为四年级时伤了它的心而感到抱歉。”  
“哦哦你看看，巴克比克。”哈利拍拍那个低下来的大鸟头，“一个忏悔的负心汉。”  
“别挖苦我波特，飞一圈？”  
哈利没有任何理由拒绝这样一个动人的邀请，他想起了四年级时自己骑在巴克比克身上飞过禁林掠过黑湖上空时耳边自由的风声。他很久没有这么快活过了，显然巴克比克也是。  
不知道一只鸟的记忆可以有多久，但巴克比克确实是带着哈利温习了一遍四年级时的路线，要非说有什么不一样的，那就是这回它的背上载了两个人。  
“值得一个吻么波特？”  
在巴克比克飞过霍格沃茨最高那个塔尖的时候，哈利用行动给出了回答。  
飞行的感觉很美妙，如果巴克比克没有因为玩的太开心而在飞越黑湖时溅了他们一身水的话就更好了。  
最后德拉科和哈利被甩到禁林边上的月见草田里，俩人抱在一起滚了一身泥。午夜满月已经挂在天上，哈利身下刚打开花苞的银色小花，身上是撑着手臂望进他眼睛的德拉科。哈利的心脏又开始该死的砰砰砰跳起来。  
“也许我们应该快点完成任务回去了。”哈利顾左右而言他，而在德拉科的计划里，这场夜半约会还没有结束。  
“再等等。”德拉科压在哈利身上，“看看天龙座*。”  
哈利有点疑惑的用力拧着脖子看德拉科。  
“别看我，看天上。”这么近距离的被一双翠绿眼睛观察，德拉科罕见的有点恼羞，“是天龙座不是德拉科。如果你认真听了星座占卜课的话应该就会知道，今天那里有一场不可多得的流星雨。”  
“你早就计划好了。”  
“不打无准备之仗。”  
在玩弄人心讨人喜欢方面，斯莱特林真的很会。哈利把压在他身上的德拉科推到一边和自己并排躺着——在这样下去我他妈要该死的硬了。这可不太妙，哈利确实被德拉科蛊惑了，但现在他还不确定自己能不能毫无芥蒂的允许对方把某个东西塞进他的屁股。

最后一颗星星坠落的时候，哈利和德拉科终于拿起锄头开始干正事。  
哈利不能否认，这一个月他和一个几乎不可能的人拥有一场异常绝妙的恋爱体验。但无论如何明天这场罗曼史就要结束了……吧。哈利突然有点不确定，如果之后他还能记得魔药教室里的纸鹤，霍格莫德里的亲吻和今晚的月光的话，这很难不让人去怀念。  
再美妙的约会都得有个句点，在从头到脚都湿漉漉的两人刨完土之后，终于到了分道扬镳的时候。  
“明天见，哈利。”在通往斯莱特林地窖和格兰芬多塔楼的岔路口，德拉科说道。  
然而——  
“等一下，我突然想起今天胖夫人会在午夜换口令，而我忘了问。”  
德拉科意味深长的挑了挑眉。  
“别多想，我发誓我是真的忘了——我还没打算这么快冲你张开大腿。”但如果喝了解药之后还会忍不住心跳的话，我可能会改主意。

【六】  
“你怎么把自己睡成这个样子的？”  
第二天清晨，当哈利从陌生的银绿色的柔软床上顶着一头乱发和浓重的黑眼圈醒来的时候，那个与他相安无事共享了同一张床的斯莱特林正在镜子前面打理自己的头发。德拉科在端详自己的同时还不忘挖苦明显睡眠不足的哈利。  
“我还想问你，你是不是趁我睡着打我泄愤？”哈利赤脚踩在地毯上，也挤到镜子旁边。  
“打你？我要是真想这么干的话你现在应该是屁股痛的下不了床而不是顶着两个乌鸡眼。”  
显然两人鸡同鸭讲——这两个打的意味似乎完全不同。  
“操你，德拉科。”哈利觉得自己的屁股有被冒犯到。  
“只要你办得到。”德拉科结束了自己的外貌管理，冲哈利挑衅的挑挑眉。  
我敢说，如果这两位小情侣还稍微拥有一点脑子的话就会知道，这场发生在清晨斯莱特林级长寝室的打情骂俏完全没有必要——正是因为这个，他们错失良机，没能赶在所有人都聚集在斯莱特林休息室之前溜出案发现场。  
这对不同寻常的组合一出现就接受了所有小蛇的目光洗礼。不得不说达芙妮真是有先见之明的那一个，感谢她提前预演了这一幕，所有小蛇才得以维持最基本的矜持优雅——纵使他们内心的尖叫几乎像是被扔到陆地上的人鱼。  
德拉科没有要解释的意思，他淡定的径直往前走，两旁呆滞的小蛇们自动分开了一条路，充满敬畏的目送他们的级长消失在地窖门外。自然而然的，休息室里剩下的另一个当事人现在就承受了所有探究的目光。  
“呃……早上好？”哈利尬笑着胡乱打了个招呼，紧接着也同手同脚窘迫的逃开一束束无处躲藏的灼热视线。  
斯莱特林休息室瞬间炸了锅。  
“我们该不该向斯内普教授举报，斯莱特林的级长里出了一个叛徒，他拐了一个格兰芬多回来过夜。”达芙妮吃吃笑了起来，潘西也笑倒在女伴身上，两个姑娘对视一眼，然后毫不淑女的笑得更大声。  
“十个金加隆，潘西。”扎比尼在姑娘们把地窖笑塌之前阻止了她们。  
“哦拿着。”潘西非常爽快，“德拉科比我想象的慢了一点，但没关系，昨晚一定是美妙的一晚上——波特刚刚连路都不会走了。”  
地窖里再次发出一阵响亮的大笑，赞美斯莱特林王子和格兰芬多救世主，地窖从内而外散发出一种快活的气息——为了今天早上的精彩剧情，斯莱特林们甚至愿意对上课路上遇到的格兰芬多打个招呼，这可把小狮子们吓了个不轻。  
直到上课，斯莱特林们的通讯徽章还闪个不停，这对非典型狮蛇组合再次登上讨论榜第一名。然而将气氛炒热到最高潮的，是一个飞行课不幸摔断手臂的一年级从医疗翼带来的。

我看什么也没看见：我刚刚看到马尔福学长和哈利波特在医疗翼打了一架，希望不是因为我掉下扫帚把头也和胳膊一起摔坏了。  
女友位招租：哦这可怜见的，你确定他们是在打架而不是“打架”？  
潘西是女王：噗，扎比尼你不能对着一年级开黄腔。  
我什么也没看见：马尔福学长好像挺生气的，我看见他气冲冲的走了，连斯内普教授叫都不管用——他本来是被叫来帮忙一起分发熬制迷情剂解药的。  
潘西是女王：哦？不提我都忘了，迷情剂事件终于要结束了么。说实话这一个月我都快习惯那堆奇怪的情侣组合了。  
潘西是女王：不好意思歪楼了，所以波特到底该怎样才能惹恼一个马尔福？  
女友位招租：X生活不和谐。  
预言家达芙妮：总觉得这不是标准答案呢。  
……

不管斯莱特林众人们聊的多么热火朝天，但他们的聊天内容和事实却相差甚远——在医疗翼中意外碰面的两个当事人知道，事情远比X生活不和谐还糟的多。  
事情还得从俩人逃出斯莱特林休息室开始说起。  
今天早上斯莱特林和格兰芬多的八年级学生难得没有课，吃完早饭后斯内普就从长桌旁叫走了德拉科，而赫敏和罗恩终于有机会绕过马尔福单独逮住哈利。  
“你昨晚去哪了？”赫敏十分严厉的问。  
“哦……哦，别这么看着我，我什么也没做。只是昨天关完斯内普的禁闭后已经过了午夜，我忘了问胖夫人新的进门口令。”哈利回答道。  
“所以你就去斯莱特林地窖了？”赫敏显然对这个答案不太满意，她继续追问道。  
“嗯……”  
“就只是睡觉什么也没做?”  
“哦赫敏饶了我，真的只是睡觉。”  
“你发誓。”  
“用我的隐身衣和罗恩的性命发誓。”哈利举起四指保证。赫敏凝视了一会儿哈利的绿眼睛，勉强相信了他的话。  
“哈利，听我说，你不能再这样下去了，由迷情剂而引发的迷恋不是什么好事情，就像是……伏地魔他母亲那样。”赫敏选了一个最可怕的例子，“就现在，趁着马尔福不在，你跟我去医疗翼，新的一批魔药应该马上就快好了。”  
哈利看着这个关心她的女巫，点点头。赫敏松了口气，事实上她已经把魔杖藏在了身后，打算万一哈利拒绝就立刻给他施一个昏昏倒地。

医疗翼里的人还挺多的，那些像做梦一样过了一个月的学生们清醒过来接受着大家的打趣，哈利穿过密集的人群找到庞弗雷夫人。  
“有什么事吗哈利？感谢梅林，我已经很久没在医疗翼见到你了。”  
“我觉得我好像中了一种很不同寻常的迷情剂——我是说，我头脑很清醒，但我确定我中了迷情剂，夫人。”  
庞弗雷夫人被哈利的说辞逗笑了，“亲爱的，我可没见过你这么清醒的迷情剂受害者，或许你能告诉我为什么这么笃定自己被下了药。”  
哈利挠挠头，冲这位年长的女巫倾吐内心还是件挺不好意思的事，但他踌躇了一会儿最终还是开口：“我发觉自己喜欢上一个绝对不可能喜欢的人，还心甘情愿不明不白跟他交往了一个月。除了迷情剂和夺魂咒——哦这个是不可能的——我想不出另外的理由。”  
我们不能期待庞弗雷夫人对城堡里每一位学生的感情状况都了如指掌，所以我们也无法责备这位好心的女巫提出了一个不怎么明智的建议。  
“哈利，我想我更擅长治疗魔咒而不是治疗魔药，也许你可以换个人寻求帮助——小马尔福先生就很不错，所有人都说他会是未来的魔药大师。他一定很愿意帮你的，从你刚过来找我他就一直盯着看啦。”  
操你，梅林。哈利转过头对上一双冰冷的蓝眼睛。

德拉科一言不发，德拉科大力拽住他的手腕，德拉科转头就走，德拉科把他推到医疗翼外的砖墙上。  
“波特，也许你想再次详细解释一下你的指控。”仍旧是一个壁咚的姿势，可金发斯莱特林好像换了个人。哈利突然就没底气把自己的质疑再说一遍——但他不说德拉科肯定也听见了。  
“我这一个月还真是该死的好笑，波特。”德拉科抬起拳头。  
然后一拳锤在了哈利脸侧的石墙上。  
“收回你这一个月的施舍。还要我重复一遍吗？斯莱特林虽然狡猾但从来都堂堂正正。”德拉科攥着泛红的拳头头也不回的走了。  
哈利倚在石墙上睁大眼睛听自己咚咚咚的心跳声。  
他没中迷情剂，他和德拉科谈了一个月恋爱，他喜欢德拉科，德拉科生气了。  
梅林啊，这回我是真完了。看着不明所以兴高采烈跑过来迎接自己的罗恩和赫敏，哈利绝望的想。

【七】  
“嘿哥们，感觉怎么样？”罗恩在医疗翼外墙的角落里找到正低着头蹲在那里的哈利，用一种非常揶揄的语气问道。  
哦，我现在终于清醒过来悔不当初羞愤欲死现在就要去跟马尔福决斗——如果他想要听到这样的答案的话，那恐怕要失望了。哈利一边慢慢站起来，一边在心里疯狂自嘲，最后冲罗恩和站在他身后的赫敏露出一个比哭还难看的笑。  
这个表情着实把他的红头发好友吓了一跳。  
“梅林啊，你现在看起来糟透了。”  
“我想是的。”哈利摘下眼镜揉揉那双绿眼睛，“你们有空么，我可能需要跟人谈谈。”  
三人组再次一起坐在黑湖边——距离上次他们这样聚在一起谈话已经过去好久了，哈利突然觉得像一场梦一样。  
“事情就是这样，我没中迷情剂，我爱上一个人然而却愚蠢的以为这是魔药的作用。”在漫长而艰难的讲述后，哈利故作轻松的做出总结，“当然现在我被分手了。”  
哈利等待着赫敏的指责和罗恩的大叫——他当然知道这并不是什么容易让人接受的事——但是出乎意料的，他的朋友们什么也没说。  
“也许你现在需要来点这个。”罗恩从巫师袍的内袋里揪出一罐黄油啤酒，“我偷偷带来的，本想用来庆祝你终于摆脱该死的迷情剂——不过现在喝也行，虽然用处不同但总归能让人感觉好受点。”  
哈利有点意外：“感觉你们好像一点也不惊讶。”  
“恩……你可能太久没有注意我们了——哦我并没有指责你的意思。”赫敏说，“其实我们早就探讨过你的问题，毕竟你和其他典型性迷情剂受害者相比症状有点不同……但我们还是选择先相信你和他是出于魔药的吸引，毕竟我们和斯莱特林之间的隔阂还是太深了。”  
“但后来我越来越不确定，因为看起来他真的对你挺好的，而你也完全乐在其中。我是说，你们真的完全像一对真正的有情人。”赫敏继续说道，“不管怎么说，我和罗恩希望你能得到你想要的。”  
“是的，虽然这可能意味着以后我们的格兰芬多夜谈会要永远失去你了，但还是祝你好运哥们，马尔福看起来挺难追的。”罗恩挪到哈利身边，伸出拳头轻轻碰了碰他的肩膀。  
哈利开始重新审视他的朋友们，战争同样使他们变化了非常多。他们变得更加成熟包容，然而却一如既往的愿意支持自己的每一项决定。  
哈利突然感觉内疚极了，在忽视了两位朋友和伤害了一位恋人之后——搞到最后，不坦率和不勇敢的人好像只有自己。  
“我会努力的。”哈利依次给了自己朋友们一个拥抱。  
当然，此时在和朋友进行长谈的并非只有哈利，德拉科正和潘西与扎比尼一起窝在斯莱特林休息室最角落的沙发里。  
“可能会有点疼，劳烦您忍一忍。”潘西拿出白鲜准备撒在德拉科红肿的手上，她似乎对德拉科这种自损八百的行为非常不赞同，说话语气十分阴阳怪气。而与之相反，坐在对面的扎比尼简直笑得停不下来。  
“所以波特就真的以为自己中了迷情剂？梅林啊，我从没发现格兰芬多救世主这么有意思——说真的我替黑魔王感到不值，他居然输给了一个小可爱。”  
“别打他主意，布雷斯。”德拉科抬眼瞥了扎比尼一眼。  
“别这么好斗，德拉科。你真该照照镜子，刚刚你就像圈地的恶龙。”扎比尼举起双手投降，他看了一眼潘西然后说道，“我是直的。”  
“再说我有自知之明，我什么时候跟斯莱特林王子争过东西？”扎比尼很坦然的承认自己魅力不足，但这不妨碍他冲德拉科开个小玩笑：“哦当然，什么时候你放弃追求救世主计划了可以知会我一声，说不定我就改主意了呢。”  
“一开始我确实挺生气的，但我没打算改主意——当然也许会改变策略，这回我得让他自己把手伸到我面前。”德拉科拉长音调，“马尔福从来都追求最好的。”  
“哦这真肉麻。”潘西帮德拉科细心包扎好，最后给绷带打了个不能更丑的结。  
“可他就是最好的。”德拉科冲好友露出一个甜蜜的假笑。  
没课的上午总是短暂的，纵使在这短暂的一上午发生了太多悲喜怒，学生们下午的课还是要照上。下午的课程是占星课，继任的占星课老师仍旧是位马人，这个种族总是在星象研究方面颇有天赋。  
终于认清自己心思的哈利想要在上课前截住德拉科，可他一直没能等到想要的人。  
哈利坐在课堂上心不在焉，马人教师正在讲上周发生在天龙座的那场流星雨。  
“那是个适合见证爱情的时候。”马人说。  
哈利听见周围一片遗憾的嘀咕声，所有拥有男女朋友的学生似乎都在遗憾没能抓住这个约会的好时机。  
“爱情需要勇气与坦诚，谨记时刻遵从内心。”  
在哈利忍不住回想银色的月见草，满月，星空和某个撑在他身上的人的时候，那个正在心底的人适时出现在了教室门口。  
“包扎，教授。”德拉科抬起他被潘西裹得像个粽子的右手，解释了迟到的原因，哈利觉得整个人像是被刺了一下。  
下半堂课哈利一直在瞥德拉科的手，可再直白的目光也没能让德拉科看他一眼。等一下课，哈利就冲出门外，努力穿过人群追上飞快离开教室的德拉科，换来对方一个彬彬有礼又冷漠的问句。  
“有什么事么？”  
“我想跟你谈谈……我是说，对不起。”哈利鼓起勇气直视那双蓝眼睛。  
“我该相信救世主么？在他两次甩开我示好的手之后。”德拉科逼近哈利的脸，左手捏住他的下巴，“我不会冲你伸出第三次了。”德拉科说完便退开来。  
“傍晚有魁地奇比赛，我还不想迟到。”他整理了一下右手的绷带，“别傻站在这里波特，或许你打算把学院杯拱手相让？这倒是个有诚意的道歉方式，说不定我可以考虑原谅你。”德拉科走向走廊尽头正拿着扫帚等他的扎比尼，在和哈利擦身而过的时候冲他露出一个挑衅的笑。  
一切好像又回到原来他们针锋相对的时候。  
可我得做点什么。哈利想，这回他得做那个先伸出手的人了。所幸格兰芬多从来都不缺少勇气。

走廊尽头，扎比尼把扫帚递给德拉科，两人一同往球场走。  
“刚刚在跟波特说什么，我看他都快难过的昏过去了。”  
“让他拿出点道歉的诚意来，比如今年的学院杯什么的。”德拉科半真半假的说。  
“你明知道那不可能。”  
“当然我明知道那不可能。”德拉科拆掉右手上厚厚的绷带，在白鲜的作用下那里已经好多了，虽然还有些红肿但远没有潘西包扎的看起来那么吓人。  
“我只是想让他更内疚罢了。”  
扎比尼笑起来，“我现在开始可怜救世主了，你可真是个混蛋。”  
“我的荣幸。”德拉科挑挑眉。

学院杯没什么好说的，既然斯莱特林没能在前七年里赢下格兰芬多，那么第八年好像也只能延续传统。哈利波特总是先德拉科马尔福一步抓住金色飞贼，然后狠狠的为自己队伍拿上一百五十分。  
“我已经习惯了。”扎比尼从扫帚上跳下来，在德拉科身边耸耸肩。  
“他确实是有史以来最有天赋的找球手。”德拉科站在球场边上抱着臂往中央看，那里全都是欢呼庆祝的格兰芬多们，而哈利再次作为英雄被包围在人群中央。  
可就是隔着这么远，德拉科还是不期然的和那双惊心动魄的绿眼睛对上了。哈利似乎是说了什么，欢呼的人群暂且放过了他，而他则猫着腰从包围圈中钻出来。哈利冲着德拉科走过来。  
“需要我回避一下么，先生们？”扎比尼打趣道。  
哈利窘迫的对他说了声谢谢。  
“那个金色飞贼不能让给你……那是属于学院的。”等了半天，哈利终于踌躇着说出了开场白。  
德拉科努力扳着一张脸，可梅林知道他已经在心里叹息着微笑了。真是个不折不扣的格兰芬多，却又是格兰芬多里头最可爱的那一个。德拉科简直无比期待哈利接下来会干什么。  
“但这一个是属于我的。”哈利没有让德拉科失望，他把手伸进口袋里，拿出一个有些旧的金飞贼，在落日的余晖下上面沧桑的划痕闪着光。  
德拉科看着哈利把它拿到唇边，闭上眼睛轻轻吻了一下。飞贼快活的展开翅膀，像哈利扑闪的睫毛一样拍打在德拉科心脏上。  
哈利把它放在德拉科手心。  
“我在结束时打开*。”哈利指着飞贼上显示出的一行字。  
“在我们关系结束的时候，我终于想把我的心打开。”哈利微微仰头看德拉科的眼睛，“曾经这个飞贼在我前去赴死的时候给了我再次回到这个世界的机会，现在我能不能再用它来换一个重新开始的机会呢，德拉科。”  
德拉科觉得自己一定没能保持住那张疏离的冷脸——他一定遵从内心微笑起来了，这对哈利似乎是一个鼓励的信号。  
“我在结束时打开，打开我的内心和……别的什么。”一抹绯红从哈利的脖子蔓延到眼角，他近乎呢喃着道：“今天我也忘了塔楼口令，德拉科。”

【八】  
当晚饭后哈利披上隐身衣鬼鬼祟祟跟在一群斯莱特林身后的时候，他还不能相信自己到底做了什么。他竟然对德拉科撒了这么一个拙劣又露骨的谎，只是回想那个场面就让他脸红得快要滴血了——还好在隐身衣的遮掩下没人能看见。  
当时德拉科是怎么回答的来着？  
“忘记口令的话或许你可以去问问隆巴顿。”德拉科摩挲着那个金飞贼说道。在哈利几乎以为这就是个委婉的拒绝之时，德拉科把那个飞贼攥进了手心里。  
“当然，如果隆巴顿不出意外也忘记了的话，我不介意暂时收留一个流浪的小动物。”德拉科转身留给哈利一个背影和一句话。  
这就是造成哈利现在披着隐身衣试图尾随一群斯莱特林的原因——他今晚的收留者似乎只打算给他进入级长寝室的权利而选择性的忘记了再给一把进入斯莱特林地窖的钥匙。无可奈何，救世主只能用点非正常手段。  
他就是故意的。哈利一边蹑手蹑脚的藏在隐身衣下溜进地窖一边腹诽。但没办法，谁让自己理亏在先。不过这并不妨碍哈利决定报复一下小心眼的德拉科——后者并不难找，他正倒在休息室最大最舒适的那个沙发里看预言家日报，对面是正在涂指甲的潘西和研究新款领结的扎比尼。  
哈利决定开个小玩笑。  
德拉科身边的空位足够哈利把自己挤进去，他小心翼翼的把屁股安置在沙发上，然后侧过身把尖尖的下巴卡在对方的颈窝里——他像个幽灵似的冲德拉科的耳廓吹了口轻轻柔柔的气。我们得夸奖下救世主，他这一个月的恋爱其实也不算谈的不明不白，起码在找对方的兴奋点方面天赋异禀——这个小动作成功让德拉科红了耳廓。  
德拉科自然知道是哈利来了，他红着耳廓面色镇定的和好友们聊天，手却精确的找准哈利的腰掐了一把。“嘶——”哈利在他耳边发出一声只有他们俩才听得见的细小呻吟。  
德拉科低声笑了一下，左臂展开搭在沙发靠背上，哈利顺势调整了自己的姿势，找了个舒服的位置枕着德拉科的胳膊和他并排窝进沙发里——在对方的默许下，哈利无声无息的加入了斯莱特林们的谈话。  
“刚刚波特找你说什么？”扎比尼挑起话头。  
“恩……撒了一个很愚蠢的谎。”德拉科眨眨眼，换来恼羞成怒的救世主在腰上一记狠戳。“愚蠢但挺可爱的。”德拉科补充道。  
“肉麻极了。”潘西吹吹自己刚涂好的银绿色指甲做出总结，“听起来我们德拉科已经完完全全原谅救世主了。”  
“并不惊讶——我可是看过他十英尺长《约会波特行程表》的人。我现在还难以想象，德拉科居然真的被格兰芬多救世主迷到死了。”扎比尼揶揄道，“他早晚会继续和波特黏在一起，这完全看他什么时候收够利息。”  
“确实。”潘西表示同意，“那么让我猜猜，也许是个绝妙的湿漉漉的吻——或者更多？”  
比起总像没长大孩子似的格兰芬多，斯莱特林们的气质总是更加成人——或者说是性感。德拉科对这种朋友们之间的打趣显然接受度良好，而还藏在隐身斗篷下的哈利却有些羞愤——八成是因为被戳中心思，剩下两成则是因为好整以暇的德拉科。  
凭什么难堪的只有我一个，这成功引起了哈利的报复心。  
德拉科感觉到倚在他身边的人偷偷溜走，然后两条纤瘦的腿跪压在他的皮鞋上。哈利把下巴搭在德拉科大腿上，紧接着一双手抚上某个有点危险的地方。  
沙发的另一边潘西和扎比尼看着一本时尚杂志扯东扯西，沙发的这一边德拉科却猛地站起身来准备告辞。  
？  
潘西向扎比尼投去一个疑惑的眼神。  
“别担心，大概只是去收收利息。”扎比尼指指德拉科坐过的沙发一脸淡定。  
“哦Boys……”潘西盯着对面座椅上两个明显的压痕露出了一个无比微妙的表情。“我该说救世主不愧是救世主么——他俩可真大胆。”

在级长寝室大门关上的那一刻，哈利就完全进入了德拉科的私人领域——他脱掉隐身衣，像个主动送上门来的猎物，任由这个地盘的主人把他压到床柱上。德拉科咬着哈利的嘴唇，冰凉的手从上衣下摆处沿着他纤细紧实腰腹一路抚摸到胸前。哈利张开嘴把德拉科的舌头放进来，对方苍白有力的手臂紧紧缠在他腰上——像一条正在捕猎的毒蛇。  
而这位捕猎者显然不打算给可怜又气喘吁吁的猎物一个痛快，德拉科舔吻着哈利的耳廓，用气音嘶嘶的蛊惑道：“取悦我，哈利。”  
哈利深吸一口气，盯着德拉科的蓝眼睛，把他一把推倒在柔软的大床中央，自己则张开腿坐到对方腰腹上——在亲吻中他们的衣服都已经被扯掉了七七八八，现在哈利可以清楚感觉到正杵在他屁股上的那根东西，和它上面凸起的青筋随着金发斯莱特林每一次有力心跳而情难自禁的微小跳动。  
哈利的下身也早已硬起来，他伏在德拉科身上努力摆动腰腹让他们的下身隔着两层布料磨蹭着。哈利给自己和恋人做着手活——两个人都动情极了。  
纵使哈利自认已经做够了心理建设，也隔着层层布料抚摸过德拉科的阴茎，但当他真正扯下对方内裤时，那弹出来的东西还是让他吓了一跳。德拉科的阴茎和他本人可一点也不一样，那东西不苍白不俊秀也不优雅，相反的它值得一切最具有侵略性的形容词。  
待会我还得把它夹进屁股里。哈利伸出舌尖舔舐冠头的时候想，这个想法让他全身战栗起来，有些害怕，但更多的是一种说不清道不明的满足感。  
它会把我全都撑开的。哈利红着脸支起身子，屁股对准那根东西，一点点艰难的坐下去。  
下落的过程对于两人来说都不好受，哈利太紧了——纵使他已经在很努力的朝德拉科打开身子，但他也还是太紧了。德拉科躺在床上仰视哈利，后者闭着眼睛下颌扬起，整个身体都紧绷成一张有力的弓。哈利一手摸索着两人的连接处，企图撑开后穴让德拉科更好的进入；另一手在小腹前胡乱摩挲着，仿佛在寻找对方的粗大在自己肚子上顶出的形状。  
这个小小的动作让德拉科快要忍不住内心的暴戾直接一插到底了。  
但还好，不想让哈利受伤了理智占了上风，德拉科被夹的难受却没有动，他替哈利抚摸前面帮他放松，然后任由他自己掌控插入的节奏。  
全部吃进去的时候两人都松了一口气，短暂的唇齿相接之后是来自德拉科由上至下的有力顶弄，他掰开哈利的屁股让自己进入的更深。  
终于射进去的时候德拉科亲了亲哈利失焦的绿眼睛。  
“满意了？”哈利闭着眼感受着德拉科退出自己的身体，对方用不住的亲吻回答了他的疑问  
“不能更满意。”德拉科说，“别扭解除，明天起《约会行程表》可以继续，不过在这之前我得写个新东西。”  
“什么？”  
“《做爱姿势图》。” 

End


End file.
